


Baby Just Say Yes

by soarynt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarynt/pseuds/soarynt
Summary: Kenma would be the first to admit that, writing a song you titled “Love Song” that had a Romeo and Juliet theme, about your best friend was really weird, but he would also be the first to admit that he and Kuroo’s relationship wasn’t necessarily normal either.or the kuroken love story lyric fic no one asked for
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Baby Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> this was born out chatting with one of my friends, while listening to some songs, i hyperfixated on this idea and so here you go akshjk  
> also i didnt have anyone beta this so ya know, expect some mistakes, point them out so i can fix them

Nekoma’s boys’ volleyball team were in the middle of changing when the topic of the upcoming talent show had come up. Every club needed at least one act to showcase a talent unrelated to their sport. When they got around to the topic of having one of their members sing a song, Kenma felt all of the members' eyes land on him. Before anyone could even utter a single word Kenma had already uttered a resounding, “No.”  
“But you were working on that-” Lev begins to say before Kenma slaps a hand over his mouth and drags him into the corner of the room.  
A few minutes of Kenma whispering, what seemed to be curses, into Lev’s ear later, left them with a scared-shitless Lev, a passive-agressive Kenma glaring at the back of said scared shitless Lev, and a team with still no act for the talent show.

“So any other suggestions?” Kuroo said, after an awkward moment of silence.  
“Can’t you just work your Kuroo magic and get us out of this?” Yamamoto asked.  
“Yeah, I don’t see why you can’t get us out of this like you usually do.” Yaku agreed.  
“Well I don’t see why not,” Kuroo says, “But I was kinda hoping that I could get my kitten to sing for me.” He adds, winking at Kenma.  
The rest of the team retches and groans, while Kenma just evens Kuroo with a bank stare and announces, “I’m leaving without you now. Bye guys.” Earning a few snickers from the rest of the team.  
“Wait, Kenma.” Kuroo yells out, at the already shutting door. “Kenma, wait for meeee.” 

The next day, Kuroo went to find the organizer to try and weasel his way out of the talent show.  
“You already have an act signed up.” The organizer said flipping through the checklist she was holding.  
“Wait, what?” Kuroo asked.  
“Well, it’s listed here that there was a “Kenma Kozume” listed down for the volleyball team.” Kuroo felt his jaw drop lose. “Says here he listed his name down three days ago,” she adds on. “Do you not have a “Kenma Kozume” on your team?” She asks, looking up at the still slack-jawed Kuroo.  
He blinks for a few moments before he shakes his head and shoots the organizer a grin.  
“Uhm no we do. He must’ve just forgotten to mention it. Thanks!” He said, already walking away.

“So how’d ya talk your way out of this one?” Yaku asks when Kuroo slips through their classroom door.  
“I didn’t.” Kuroo says unblinking. Yaku’s eyes widened, “What do you mean you didn’t?” His volume rising.  
“I mean I didn’t,” Kuroo says, “Kenma apparently signed up for it himself.”  
“Wait what?” Yaku quiets down, “You mean our Kenma, like our video game loving, pudding-chan, Kenma?” Kuroo nods.  
“Damn…” Yaku says, amazed.  
“I know right? Maybe Chibi-chan convinced him or something.”  
“Well, now that, that’s settled. Let’s go tell the team.”  
“No!” Kuroo exclaims suddenly, causing a few of their surrounding classmates to look up at them, “Uhm, I’ll tell them later.” He says, looking down and fiddling with his fingers.  
Yaku gives him an unimpressed look, before he snorts and says, “Still as whipped as ever, I see.”  
It doesn’t even take Kuroo a full second to perk up and shoot back a, “You’re one to talk Mr. I-Fell-In-Love-With-My-Junior.”  
Yaku laughs a bit, playfully flipping him off. 

When the day of the talent show arrives Kenma is a nervous wreck. Attendance was mandatory so basically the whole student body would watch him do this. He felt shivers go down his spine, Fuck, is it too late to back out now? He thought, but then he remembers what Shouyou told him. It’s easy to do it, just focus on Kuroo, and everyone else will fade away. At that time he had teased Shouyou for saying that when he could barely muster up the courage to tell that setter of his that he liked him. Right now, though, now that he’s up next, those words are all he has to calm himself. He lets out a shaky breath before walking out on stage, and grabbing one of the acoustic guitars already set up.  
He sits down on the prepared bench, and waits for the crowd to quiet down. He looks up at the crowd and immediately feel his hands tremble, FUCK, SO MANY SHIT FUck. He feels himself panicking, he hears his heartbeat rabbiting his chest, the deathly silent crowd. He looks back down at his trembling hands, I CAN’T DO THIS. The words ring loud and clear in his mind, he chances a glance back at the crowd, before immediately looking back down and tearing up, SHIt Fuck, THey’rE aLL sTAriNg Shit. HeLP. KUroo.  
He hears a familiar cackle from the audience, and looks up, wide-eyed, searching for where the laugh was coming from. He finds the bedhead he was looking for, standing on the second floor of the gymnasium, with Yaku next to him poking his side. He looks up at Kuroo with a pleading look. Kuroo smiles down at him, gives him two thumbs up and mouths You got this. Kenma blinks hard and takes in a sharp breath in, he feels his nerves settle. He gives Kuroo a small smile back, and shifts his focus on to where his sweaty hands were positioned on the neck of the guitar.  
He strums out the chords of the song;

_“We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I’m standing there on the balcony in summer air.”_

Kenma had been writing this song for their final project in their English class. They were supposed to find a creative way to present one of the stories and tropes they had discussed that year. They were instructed to put a twist on the story if they were planning on a retelling, which is what compelled Kenma to base this song on his and Kuroo’s relationship as well. Kenma would be the first to admit that, writing a song you titled “Love Song” that had a Romeo and Juliet theme, about your best friend was really weird, but he would also be the first to admit that he and Kuroo’s relationship wasn’t necessarily normal either.

_“See the lights, See the party, the ballgowns, See you make your way through the crowd, and say ‘Hello,’ little did I know...”_

After all, Kuroo had basically calmed Kenma down with a simple look. They’re not just friends Kenma knows this. Anyone who saw them on the streets, wouldn’t blink an eye. Anyone who knew their dynamic, would say that it was weird but think nothing of it. Anyone who asked Kenma would just be confused, anyone who asked Kuroo would just be laughed at. No one knew what they were, Kenma wasn't even sure, he knew exactly what they were. They're childhood friends that toe the line between lovers and friends. There was no moment of falling in love, it just kinda happened. 

_“That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said ‘Stay away from Juliet’ and I was crying on the staircase begging you, ‘Please, don’t go’ ”_

When they were younger, they had been so inseparable that their mothers’ even let them sleep together. The first time it had happened Kenma had fallen asleep first. Kuroo had apparently tucked him in and threw a hissy fit, everytime their mothers’ tried to get him away from the younger.

_“And I said “Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I’ll be waiting all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince, I’ll be the princess. It’s a love story, baby, just say ‘Yes.’ “_

Kuroo had claimed that he needed to “protect his princess Kenma”. Eventually he had fallen asleep too, and his mother had taken the opportunity to take him home. When Kenma had awoken he had cried looking for Kuroo and Kuroo had cried because “he failed to protect Kenma.” They didn’t stop crying until after Kuroo’s mother had given up and brought him back over to the Kozume household. 

_“So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet cuz we’re dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while, oh, oh”_

When Kuroo was in his first year of high school and Kenma was in his last year of junior high, they barely saw each other. Kenma had missed Kuroo badly but he would never admit to it, not wanting to be a hindrance to Kuroo, but Kuroo being Kuroo somehow knew and came to visit him one night. He did the whole cliche and threw pebbles up to Kenma’s window, Kenma would never admit to how much he smiled at Kuroo’s antics that night. That was the same night his dad chased a hooligan off of their yard. Kenma still gets a small smile whenever he remembers that night. He never thought about how Kuroo knew exactly what he needed, never questioned it. It has always existed and it always will. Kuroo will be there for Kenma, and Kenma will be there for Kuroo, in his own way.

_“Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said ‘Stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you ‘Please don’t go.’ “_

When he had seen Shouyou and his genius setter, he was sure that it existed. When he saw that crazy quick by the freak duo, he knew that they had what he and Kuroo had. It was an indescribable feeling, but they were, somehow, able to show what it felt like. Sudden, abrupt, shocking, as if you just had just been dunked into a pool of cold water, but also amazing, unusual and powerful. It was distracting and it made its presence known. When he saw that, how could he deny it? Who was he to deny something so obvious? 

_“And I said “Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I’ll be waiting all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince, I’ll be the princess. It’s a love story, baby, just say ‘Yes.’ “_

Shortly after their first match with Karasuno, Kenma had finally gathered the courage to come out to Kuroo, Kuroo had immediately scooped him up and said that it didn't matter to him if Kenma what label he had, as long as he was happy and safe. Eventually, Kuroo had also admitted to questioning his sexuality. It had ended with both of them sobbing, not that either of them would admit to that. After they had stopped crying Kuroo had asked him why he had decided now was the right time to tell him. Kenma had said that Shouyou had convinced him to. And Kuroo had asked if they were dating, which Kenma then vehemently denied, because Ew, Shouyou is my gay best friend. Kuroo had laughed it off, but he had a far-off look in his eyes, Kenma had thought nothing of it at the time.

_“Romeo, save me. They’re tryna tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it’s real.  
Don’t be afraid we’ll make it out of this mess, it’s a love story, baby, just say yes."_

A few days after they had that very emotional conversation, a girl confessed to Kuroo. He accepted, and they started dating. Not much changed in Kenma’s life. Kuroo was still spending as much time as he could with Kenma.

_“Kuroo?” Kenma had asked one day when they were walking to the train station.  
“Mmh?” Kuroo sounded out, glancing at Kenma.  
“Won’t your girlfriend be mad if you keep spending all your time with me?”  
Kuroo paused, “Oh, we, uh, we broke up a bit ago.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Kenma mumbled out, his mind already reeling about how this was his fault for stealing all of Kuroo’s time.  
“Why are you apologizing?” Kuroo placed a hand on Kenma’s honey-colored hair. “You weren’t the one who broke up with me, and besides I don’t mind all that much. I just dated her to prove a point to myself.”  
Kenma looked up at him, with a questioning look.  
“I was trying to see if hanging out with a girl was better than hanging out with Kenma.”  
“The answer to that should have been obvious.” Kenma mumbled out, looking down to hide the blush that had bloomed onto his face.  
“Well scientific metod right? And now it’s definite that Kenma is the best person to hang out with.” Kuroo grinned at him.  
Kenma just kept quiet and looked back to his game. _

_“But I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town and said,”_

Was it when they had refused to let go of one another when they were children? When Kuroo had made him smile? When Kuroo realized that Kenma was his favorite person? When did these feelings bloom into something that wasn’t quite platonic? When, why or how, Kenma could never answer. What he did know was that this was normal, for him and Kuroo

_“Romeo save me, I’ve been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, Is this in my head I don’t know what to think”_

Kenma looked around to find the familiar bed head he had grown to love. He panicked a bit when he looked up at the place Kuroo was standing before, and couldn’t find him there. So he scanned the crowd again looking harder, his vision blurring and hands beginning to shake, before he hears someone call his name from the wings and sees Kuroo standing there with an easy smile. He feels himself relax once more and continues the song.

_“He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said ‘Marry me, Juliet. You’ll never have to be alone. I love you and that’s all I really know, I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, It’s a love story, baby just say ‘Yes~’ ”_

He croons out the final note, unceremoniously drops the guitar on center stage and runs into the wings. He runs into Kuroo’s arms and buries his face into Kuroo’s shirt. He feels Kuroo’s arms wrap around him and he feels the nerves fully settle out, as he rubs his face into the scent that was his home.  
“Aww, kitten what’s wrong?” Kuroo asks, already petting his back.  
Kenma quietly mumbles, “I thought you left,” He lets out a few sniffles, “I couldn’t find you and I thought-”  
Kuroo smushes both Kenma’s cheeks and tilts his head up, “I would never leave you, kitten.” He says looking straight into his honey eyes. “Never ever,”  
“Not even for volleyball?” Kenma says, with his face still squished by Kuroo’s hands, it came out more like, “Nt ewen frr wlleybal?”  
“Nope, not even for volleyball.” Kuroo says, shaking his head, “Not even for anyone or anything.”  
“You’re stil a nerd.” Kenma says blushing, looking back down once Kuroo let go of his face..  
“Yes, and you’re still a geek.” Kuroo says grinning, “Now go get your stuff I’ll meet you there in a bit.”  
“Uhm, ok, why aren’t you coming with?”  
“Ah, I’ve got something to take care of.” Kuroo grins his signature cheshire grin and winks at him. Kenma doesn’t question it any further and walks off to find the classroom they left the performers left their stuff in.

The first thing Kenma does when he gets to his stuff is rummage around for his phone. Once he finds it he opens up a text to Hinata, writing a paragraph about how he would never do that again and how it was Hinata’s turn to do something for milk boy. In the midde of cursing out Hinata for thinking of this stupid idea, he feels eyes on him.  
“You just got off-stage and you’re on you’re immediately glued back to your phone, I see.” He hears from behind him.  
He whips around to see Kuroo in the same dark shirt he had been wearing earlier, sauntering towards him. He had his hands behind his back, and stopped a good five feet away from Kenma, seemingly waiting for some sort of sign from the younger.  
“Sneaking up on people is rude, you know?” Kenma says, playing along, phone forgotten on the desk behind him. Kuroo’s eyes widen a smidge, not expecting Kenma to play along.  
He snorts, as he continues the short path towards Kenma. “Always full of surprises aren’t you, kitten?” He says finally reaching Kenma and bracketing either side of his hips with his arms, and leaning down to look straight into Kenma’s eyes. A tiny glint of mischief, flashes through Kenma’s honey eyes. “Oh, I’ve got more where that came from,” Kenma says as he gently brushes his hand on the front of Kuroo’s pants.  
Kuroo’s eyes go wide and he sucks in a breath but he inhales spit instead and begins to choke on his own saliva. Kenma has no particular reason why he did what he did. Maybe it’s because of the adrenaline or because he was in an extremely good mood right now but seeing how flustered Kuroo got made Kenma let out a loud laugh. Kuroo smiles at the sound despite himself.  
“Why do you turn into such a dork around me?” Kenma asks, when they finally get Kuroo’s coughing under control.  
“Because I love you.” Kuroo rasps out, he says it so naturally, as if he was telling Kenma one of his stupid Chemistry facts. This time it’s Kenma’s turn to stare wide-eyed at Kuroo.  
Kuroo reveals a single yellow rose with pink tips he’d been hiding in the back of his pants. He gets down on one knee and says, “Kenma Kozume, I’m tired of playing the long game, date me?”  
Kenma can’t say anything and is just stuck staring at Kuroo with his mouth slightly ajar.  
“C’mon, kitten, it’s a love story so baby just say,” Kuroo sings the lines of his song back at him, which causes Kenma to smile the small private smile he always has on whenever Kuroo is around, they finish together,  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i have more planned for this au if yall want it (namely a timeskip where we see what happens after this, and a kuroo version of the events), i also have other lyric fics and aus planned but it really depends on yall's feedback, so feel free to comment *awkward fingerguns*


End file.
